Omega X's Ford GT
Omega X's Ford GT is Omega X's Car. He uses it for moving between places and in missions. Specifications *Top Speed: 450 km/h *0-150 km/h: 3 seconds *Engine Type: Customized mid-engine 5.4L v8 DOHC with a twin-screw charger. *Horsepower: 900 *Vehicle Type: Peerless Sports Racing Car Weaponry and Gadgets Omega X's Ford GT has a big number of gadgets and weaponry, which can only be matched by Agent Unknown's Aston Martin DB5. Gadgets Indestructible Skin The car is made of an Adamantium-Vibranium alloy, which makes the car indestructible. No matter what hits it, the car won't be damaged. Quantum Reinforced Steel Springs These springs are located inside the car itself, one in each wheel, and they allow the car to jump (yes, you read right) by pressing a button (called Jump Button) in the steering wheel. Omega X can press the button repeatedly to make the car jump repeatedly. Supreme Airbag This airbag is a quadruple-sized airbag shrunk to the size of a pea, but returns to its original size when inflated. It's equipped with a self-aware time machine that, even if it can't talk, detects future danger and inflates the Airbag before Omega X can suffer any damage. Auto-Pilot Mode This makes the car drive by itself while Omega X does other things. Manual Mode Omega X can use the car's intern exo-skeleton to control the car himself without the need of a steer by becoming the car himself. On-Board Computer The car is equipped with an on-board computer that can do anything a supercomputer can do, including analyzing spy data. It can project a holographic touch screen. Holographic Touch Screen The On-Board Computer can display a holographic touch screen on the windshield which allows Omega X to use the computer manually. Normally, activating this HTS also activates the Auto-Pilot Mode. This screen also allows Omega X to establish visual contact with someone, watch TV/videos or use the computer and the programs within it manually. Police Radio Frequency Switcher Next to the normal Radio, there's a button shaped as the CPPD Badge, which changes the radio's frequency to the Police Radio and allows Omega X to communicate with the Police (and viceversa) or eavesdrop on the Police Messages, allowing him to know where a crime is being committed and when. When pressed again, it changes to the normal radio. Police Siren When needed, Omega X can activate a siren that sounds exactly like a Police one. That way, citizens that are in the middle must let him go through. However, he doesn't use it to catch criminals. Spy Camera Located in the right headlight, it records and makes photos of everything, like a normal camera. Then it transmits the files every hour to a hard drive located inside the car's On-Board Computer. Flight Afterburners Located in the exhaust pipes, these allow the car to fly/run at incredible speeds. However, it cannot go enough fast as to through solid things. Supreme Wheels Off-Road, Water and Magnet wheels, they allow this car to move through literally ANY surface! Four Supreme Harpoon Guns Located in the undercarriage, they can be shot to reach an object at a large distance, and if the four of them are shot at the same time and they all impact, the car can walk on the strings. Submarine Mode The car seals itself hermetically, but an oxygen bottle inside the car prevents Omega X from choking. It can go on water. Holographic Disguise Generator Hidden in the car's driver seat's back, this can camouflage the car and make it look like another entirely different car. One of Omega X's favorites and most used disguises is the black colored Third Generation SEAT Ibiza. Deployable Parachute Located in the hood, this parachute allows the car to glide through LONG distances, and even longer if the Flight Afterburners are used. Speed Booster Generator Located in the engine, this allows the car to go to certain speeds by pressing a button to the radio's left. It can make the car surpass its maximum speed in mere seconds. This technique is also called Speed Booster. Also, if Omega X hits the brake pedal, the energy from the Speed Booster will be accumulated into the car itself, and if Omega X uses the Quantum Reinforced Steel Springs while this energy is accumulated, the car will be able to use a secret technique called Shinespark. This technique has two variations in the car: the first is the Vertical Shinespark. If Omega X just presses the Jump Button and does nothing else while the energy is accumulated, the Shinespark will shoot Omega X towards the sky and wear off after a few minutes. The Deployable Parachute must be used to prevent several grave injuries on the driver after the fall. The second variation is the Straightforward Shinespark. If Omega X presses the Jump Button and hits the gas pedal while this energy is accumulated, the Shinespark will shoot Omega X forward, allowing him to break certain types of materials that are mostly used on walls. However, if the car is unable to break through a material up ahead, the Supreme Airbag will inflate, saving Omega X from danger, and the car will crash. However, since the car is made of Indestructible Skin, nothing will happen. Weaponry Machine Guns Located on the sides, these machine guns can pack quite a punch! Miniature Missile Launchers Located on the sides above the Machine Guns, these launch small but powerful Missiles. There's also a 50% of chance that they shoot Super Missiles. Power Bomb Placers Located in the undercarriage, these drop the legendary and lethal Power Bombs. However, only one can be dropped at a time, and to drop another one, the earlier one must explode. Water Ball Dropers Located in the undercarriage next to the Power Bomb Placers, these drop water balls that, after exploding, make the surface all wet and slippy, making the tailgaters' cars slip. Flamethrowers Located on the sides below the Machine Guns, these Flamethrowers are capable of burning everything to extreme temperatures! Freeze Guns Located on the sides below the Flamethrowers, these little guns can freeze you to "cool" temperatures! Destruction Even with its indestructible skin, Freezer managed to destroy the car with a black hole bomb. Omega X managed to recover the used tech and replaced the car with his newest car model. Category:Omega X Category:Car